Organic Light-Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) may be used for the third generation display technology after the liquid crystal display technology and find extensive applications in various fields such as display panel, lighting and backlight.
Organic materials in OLEDs are sensitive to oxygen and are prone to react with oxygen once contacting it, thereby deteriorating performance of OLEDs. In order to prevent this case from occurring, glass is typically used to clad the entire light emitting part of an OLED. Cladding with glass can avoid contact between organic materials in an OLED and oxygen; however, there is a gap left between the OLED and the cladding glass, and the glass itself is not a good heat-conducting material. Therefore, heat generated during operation of the OLED is not readily to be transferred out, in which case damage can be coursed to the OLED due to overheating, hence impacting the service life of the OLED.